What's Going On?
by WhyFightAnEclipseWhenTheresJaz
Summary: After Charlie and Andie kissed, he fainted once more. Now Charlie wonders of Andie is hiding something when she suddenly leaves, and why he always faints. But will Charlie find out what she is through sleep?


_**This is my first attempt at the Gates. I like trying new things and while I was looking at the Gates stories I saw there was none for Charlie and I mean, why not? Charlie is awesome. So here you go! :D Review please!**_

**Charlie's POV**

I sat up and leaned against the couch, looking up at Andie I saw she was standing over me with a worried expression on her face. The last thing I remember is fainting after I kissed Andie. It was a sudden thing. It was fine, then I collapsed.

"What happened?" I rubbed my forehead, attempting to stop the headache that was forming in my head. It felt like it was going to explode.

She looked away from my eyes for a second and then back at me, "You fainted."

I chuckled a little at that, "I think I noticed that. But why?" I moved my head to the side so I could look into her eyes, but she avoided my gaze and stood up.

"I should go, Charlie. I need to get home." I knew that if I stood up I would just fall back down. My headache was making my site blurry and I didn't want to risk making a fool of myself again.

"No, Andie. Don't go. Please?" I tried grabbing at her hand as it swung back but I missed and she stopped behind the couch.

"I'm sorry. But you're not feeling good. You should rest." And with that she walked out of my vision and I heard the door open. I expected it to close right away, but it didn't. As she hesitated in the door way I prayed she'd realize it's a stupid mistake to leave and come back to me and we can resume our kissing. This time without my fainting for some random reason.

I sat there. And sat there. She never came back, but she never moved from her spot in the doorway.

"Andie?" The door shut and I smiled, which quickly faltered when I didn't hear a faint tap of her shoes as I would have if she was coming back.

I sighed and used the couch to help myself up. Once I was up I had to stand still until the room stopped spinning. My stomach started feeling sick but I stuffed that down and toughened up.

I started walking to the kitchen, thinking about what just happened.

Alright, so me and Andie were reading from the book. She said that we were going to be in control and she kissed me. This crazy feeling went through me, like I was being shocked. Then I fainted. But why? That happened to me before and they said I might have been sick, but no, I'm not sick. I feel perfectly fine, besides the booming headache.

And Andie seems like she's hiding something from me; something big. But what?

I was perfectly fine before the kiss. I was looking forward to it and I was hoping she'd give in to just a sort of little kiss. Why is she so against us being together, too? We could make things more official and we wouldn't have to hide.

I know, she's embarrassed by me, isn't she? That has to be it.

Just as quickly as that thought came to mind I ruled it out. No, she's isn't embarrassed. She's isn't someone that will lead on a person. She is far too nice to do that.

I leaned on the table and put my head in my hands, pushing on my temples.

I decided I would find an Advil and look to see if I could find something on the internet about this.

I went upstairs, taking my time so I wouldn't fall back down them, because that would just suck. Once I was safely away from the steps I went to the bathroom and looked through the medicine cabinet, finding Advil behind some other stuff that I have no clue what it was.

I popped two into my mouth and grabbed a paper cup, filling it up with water and washing down the pills. I threw the cup away and walked back in the hallway and standing at the top of the steps. I walked down them, my head starting to clear up.

I walked over the where I last left my laptop in the living room and sat down on the couch, turning it on. I waited as it lit up and came to the home screen. I opened up the Internet and the page popped up. I typed in _Google _and the page came up and I stared at it for a while, wondering what I should type in the box.

I typed in, _What makes you faint when you kiss a girl?_

The question I typed was just as good as the answers I got.

I got something on Treyz song, Makes Girl Faint.

I got something on how to kiss a girl properly, which I do _not _need. I know how to kiss a girl way better then some guy on the computer.

Something on how to faint? Why would you want to faint anyway? It's not like it's fun. Especially when you hit your head on the floor or furniture; it hurts. Or when you could have been kissing the most amazing girl ever and you faint.

Something about Gone with the Wind memorable quotes.

And something on Lee Joon, whoever that is, fainting during Invincible Youth, whatever that means.

I tried again. I deleted what I typed last. _I fainted when I kissed a girl, why?_

Once again, the answers I got where horrible, just like the question.

All I got was stuff about sings, like I Kissed a Girl by Katy Perry.

I tried a few more questions but nothing I found useful came up and I just gave up and closed my laptop. Seriously, how hard is it to get answers to questions, not songs to questions? Did I said what songs have the words I fainted when I kissed a girl, why? No, I didn't.

I sat back and closed my eyes and I soon drifted off into a light sleep.

_I was at school looking in my locker when I caught sight of shoes on the floor. I grabbed my book quickly and shut my locker._

"_Hey Andie."_

_She didn't smiled like she normally would when she saw me and I waited for her to talk, "Charlie, I need to tell you something after school. I'll come home with you." She turned her back and walked away._

_I was going to tell her to wait and tell me what's wrong now, but something in my gut told me that I didn't want to know quite yet, so I let her walk away._

_The scene quickly changed and I was now sitting on my couch, looking at Andie, waiting for her to say what she wanted to tell me._

_She took a deep breath, "I know why you've been fainting when we kiss, Charlie," She looked away and didn't say anything._

"_Why?" I asked wanting to know the answer so bad._

_She looked back up at me, "You have to promise not to freak out." She grabbed my hand that was resting on my knee. I nodded. She took another deep breath, "I am what my mother was. I'm a s-"_

"Charlie?" My mom's voice said from behind the couch and I groaned. So close! I was so close to finding out what Andie was and then it had to end.

But this is a dream. Can it really be true?

_**Alright, so again, this is my first try at the Gates. I don't know how good or bad it is, so please tell me in a much appreciated review! :D**_


End file.
